poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Wooster
Wooster is the gigantic woozle who appears as the former secondary antagonist in ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' mystery-comedy episode "The Great Honey Pot Robbery". He is one of the two henchmen of Stan the Woozle the other being Heff the Heffalump. When his clumsy and dim-witted henchmen, Stan and Heff, are foiled in their attempt to make off with Pooh’s honey, they say that they’d be back with friends. Much to Heff’s strong, frightened reluctance, Stan decides to go to Wooster for help and tells him that they have found honey to steal. When their gigantic friend hears this, Wooster lets them lead him to Pooh, who has decided to try and share with them, but Rabbit scoffs that Pooh is being ridiculous and are simply going to take it by force. Tigger and Roo decide to try and stop the honey thieves while Rabbit puts together a sign that simply says: "Honey, this way" as a way to convince them to go in the opposite direction of Pooh's house, which would make them lost, and thus, never come back. Unfortunately for him, Wooster is illiterate and smashes through the sign, destroying it. And he is also known as wicked, oblivious, offensive, sneaky, treacherous, envious, rough, well-mannered, observant, obedient, sweet, thoughtful, even-tempered and rational. When Rabbit, Tigger, Roo, and Piglet try to warn him of the villains’ arrival, Pooh lets them come. Stan, Heff, and Wooster soon confront the silly old bear at his "brunchfast" where they try to intimidate him and his friends. Instead of giving in, Pooh decides to convince Wooster that simply asking for Honey instead of stealing is a much better solution to getting what you want. Stan and Heff try to say otherwise, but Pooh tells him about friendship and how it’s better to share and ask with friends and even shows that he wants to be his friend too. Wooster is convinced and turns over to Pooh’s side, asks for honey politely he actually says "please" which appalls Stan, and ultimately becomes friends with the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, and Roo. A betrayed Stan and Heff leave with a vow that even though they have both a giant mouse (Roo) and a giant woozle, they’d be back and that they’d somehow get that honey. Wooster was played by Peter Cullen. Trivia *Despite the fact that this episode ends with Wooster becoming a good friend, "The Great Honey Pot Robbery" is the only episode to feature him. It could be assumed that although Wooster is now friendly with everyone, he moved out of the Hundred Acre Wood at some point to find his own supply of honey. *Wooster is the largest stuffed animal in the entire series, which is surprising because in real life, the world's largest stuffed animal is a pink rabbit atop a hill in the Italian alps.the giant pink rabbit that appeared in the alps Gallery Pooh&wooster.jpg|left|Winnie the Pooh teaching Wooster how to receive honey the right way. Wooster_stan_heff.jpg|Wooster’s gigantic size in comparison to his soon to be former friends. References Category:Characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Minor characters Category:Male characters Category:Animals Category:Woozles Category:Stubs Category:Stub